This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Most automobiles in current use are driven by fuel engines, which experience a great deal of mechanical loss and have low energy efficiency, thereby consuming a lot of energy. As battery technology has improved, the popularity of hybrid electric and electric vehicles has increased over the last several years. However, the traditional vehicle drive train utilizing electric motors are subject to high discreet torques seen during ice maneuver events. These high torques require the components of the drive train to be designed to withstand these high torques. Accordingly, the size of the drive components are designed to be larger and therefore heavier than necessary for normal operation. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an electric drive unit that has the ability to limit the high torques seen in conventional drives.